


Les enfants des Vœux

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Cauchemars en série [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Magic, Demon, Disney References, Evil Queen - Freeform, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Inspired by Disney, Kendricks, Kings & Queens, Lawrence - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, True Love, Wedding Planning, Wishes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Deux Royaumes alliés veulent s'unir en mariant un hériter avec l’autre héritière. Cependant, ces enfants des Vœux sont chacun amoureux d'une autre personne. Et ils vont devoir tout faire pour défendre cet amour contre la terrible Reine d'un des Royaumes...« I'm in love with a fairytale, Even though it hurts, 'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm already cursed ! »





	Les enfants des Vœux

**Author's Note:**

> Ce UA étrange m'est venu en tête le 13 février 2018. Dans la nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar atroce. (La routine...) En me réveillant, je me suis seulement souvenu très clairement de trois ou quatre scènes. J'avais envie d'écrire une histoire. Je me suis levée à 5h du matin, mais je me suis rendormie vers 6h30. Et j'ai vu la suite du cauchemar. La suite qui se déroulait en réalité avant mon cauchemar précédent, comme les « origines » de l'histoire que je voulais écrire. Et le titre m'est apparu en tête à ce moment-là.  
> Bref, j'ai mélangé les deux songes, j'ai comblé les vides et j'ai surtout écrit les scènes distinctes que j'avais vues pendant la nuit...  
> Et voilà, le tout donne cette histoire un peu bizarre. À la manière d'un conte de fées, avec des clins d’œil à certains Walt Disney déjà existants.  
> D'ordinaire, je n'aime pas écrire avec des « Originals Characters ». Mais là, pour un personnage, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'inventer. Désolée.  
> (Eh oui, j'étais dans mon cauchemar, après tout !)
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit « Once Upon A Time » abracadabrant !  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick...
> 
> (Je suis désolée, toujours pas de Bêta pour cette histoire. Pardon pour les fautes restantes.)

**…**

Il était une fois, il y a fort longtemps dans une lande isolée, s'élevait deux Royaumes voisins qui s'entendaient très bien.

 

Au premier Royaume, celui de Kendricks, la Reine Hess gouvernait son petit Monde avec droiture et sévérité. Elle désirait ardemment un hériter, un garçon, pour reprendre un jour le trône de son mari. Malheureusement, la femme ne pouvait avoir d'enfant. Certains disaient qu'elle avait le corps aussi noir que le cœur qui battait en elle. Alors, une nuit, elle alla au Puits des Vœux. Là-bas, d'après la légende, en échange de quelques offrandes matérielles, il était possible de faire un souhait pour qu'il se réalise. En réalité, il ne devenait réel que si le Destin le voulait et si le futur dépendait de ce vœu.

Hess demanda un fils en lançant une pièce d'or au fond du gouffre. Quelques jours plus tard, elle attendait enfin son premier enfant : Arthur Ketch.

 

Au second Royaume, celui de Lawrence, la Reine Mary Winchester régnait avec calme et affection. Elle était seule sur le trône, car le pauvre Roi John était mort des années auparavant. Et Mary se sentait seule, triste et isolée dans cet immense château vide. Elle désirait une petite fille.

Ainsi, elle aussi, une nuit elle alla au Puits des Vœux en tenant dans sa main une mèche de cheveux ayant appartenu à son mari. Elle jeta l'objet dans le gouffre en énonçant son souhait.

Quelques jours plus tard, sur le nid d'une rivière, elle découvrit un bébé reposant dans un couffin. La petite fille, âgée de cinq jours, avait la même couleur de cheveux que John. Et voici comment arriva au Monde la petite Aélis Winchester.

 

Et au milieu des Royaumes, loin des villages des paysans, survivait une famille miséreuse. N'appartenant à aucun des Royaumes, ils vivaient dans la pauvreté. Pourtant, les parents souhaitaient plus que tout avoir des enfants. Ne se décidant pas entre une fille ou un garçon, ils voulaient des faux jumeaux. Ainsi, la maman, se dirigea elle aussi vers le Puits des Vœux, une nuit. Là, elle jeta dans le gouffre un bout d'étoffe bleu et un bout d'étoffe rose. Elle fit sa demande. Puis, quelques semaines plus tard, elle attendit un heureux événement. Et les bébés avaient déjà leurs prénoms : Antonia, pour la fille. Et Michael pour le garçon. Que tout le monde appellerait « Mick » Davies.

 

 

Aucun de ceux qui n'avaient fait un vœu à ce Puits Magique n'avait pris la peine de lire l'inscription gravée dessus. Des lettres en formes de bâton, taillées dans la roche, et qui disaient :

_« Les Enfants des Vœux auront chacun une marque magique personnelle. Visible ou invisible. Et chacun d'eux sera lié à vie. »_

**…**

Le temps passa dans la douce lande. Et la mort faucha bon nombre de personne. Les Enfants des Vœux fêtèrent leur vingt-cinquième anniversaire cette année-ci.

Au Royaume de Lawrence, Aélis perdit sa mère. Mary décéda de vieillesse et partit rejoindre le Roi John. Mais, avant de mourir, elle avait fait en sorte de mettre sa fille à l’abri du besoin. En lui léguant le château et le Royaume tout entier, mais surtout en la promettant en mariage à l'héritier de la famille Ketch. De ce fait, orpheline, Aélis gouverna comme elle le put en attendant l'union sacrée. Elle connaissait bien Arthur. Elle et lui se retrouvaient souvent, à l'orée des deux Royaumes. Elle l'appréciait énormément, comme ami, sans en être amoureuse.

Aélis et Arthur avaient rencontré par hasard Mick et Antonia, en jouant un matin à la frontière des deux châteaux. Et tous les quatre devinrent très vite inséparables.

Tellement inséparables que, lorsque les parents Davies moururent, Arthur décida de nommer Mick conseillé à ses côtés pour qu'il puisse vivre au château de Kendricks avec sa sœur jumelle. Sœur jumelle qu'Arthur appréciait beaucoup.

 

Le Puits des Vœux avait raison. Chacun des quatre enfants possédait une caractéristique magique. Arthur avait une puissance physique impressionnante. Sans même s’entraîner, il ressemblait à une parfaite force de la nature avec un torse admirablement bien sculpté.

Aélis, quant à elle, dansait comme une déesse. Sans jamais avoir pris de leçons, elle savait mystérieusement bouger son corps avec élégance et grâce, telle une Dryade.

Antonia possédait une voix remarquable. Elle chantait comme personne, avec une tonalité époustouflante et hors du commun. Elle donnait des frissons à chacune de ses chansons.

Et Mick, lui, avait des yeux d'une couleur innommable. Impossible de savoir s'ils étaient bleu ou vert, ils étaient surtout d'une clarté surnaturelle qui les rendait presque translucides. Et les gens se noyaient dans son regard dès qu'il leur parlait.

 

Tous les quatre devinrent très amis et très liés. Comme le Puits l'avait également prédit. Et tout se passa bien, du haut de leurs vingt-cinq ans.

Malheureusement, les temps de paix venaient de se terminer et la Reine Hess, désormais veuve, décida de mettre en route son plan, prévu il y a vingt ans de ça...

**…**

Le mariage se rapprochait. La Reine Hess attendait patiemment que son fils puisse enfin s'unir à l'héritière de Lawrence. Seulement, ses raisons n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de Mary. La défunte maman voulait seulement que sa fille soit à l'abri du besoin. Alors que Hess avait une toute autre idée en tête. Quelques mois avant l'union du siècle, les quatre jeunes gens se retrouvèrent comme à leur habitude dans les jardins de Kendricks. Au milieu de l'herbe verte et humide, entre les hauts arbres et les vieux ifs.

Arthur portait son éternelle tenue sombre, comme pour être toujours prêt au combat, avec ses bottes en cuir et son manteau serré et noir.

Mick, lui, portait quelque chose de plus simple et ample. Une chemise foncée et un simple pantalon avec des chaussures marron.

Sa sœur Antonia ne sortait jamais sans sa petite jupe marine et son T-shirt blanc à manche longue. Elle avait des souliers à talon et un serre-tête dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Qui faisaient contraste avec les cheveux court et noir d'ébène de son frère Mick.

Et Aélis déambulait dans une robe blanche. Aux manches bleues et courtes qui tombaient sur ses frêles épaules. Sa tunique en soie s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses chevilles et elle portait de simples ballerines clairs aux pieds. Sa jupe était ample et soyeuse, ainsi elle donnait l'impression de flotter à chacun de ses pas.

Tout le monde savait qu'Arthur et Aélis étaient promis l'un à l'autre, et pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas le futur d'en décider autrement...

 

C'était un jeudi matin et la journée ensoleillée promettait d'être agréable. Aélis, qui dormait au château de Kendricks depuis des semaines en prévision du mariage, s'habilla de son éternelle robe bleu et blanche pour descendre dans les jardins. Elle y rejoint le petit groupe. Tandis qu'Arthur passait son temps à bavarder avec Antonia, Aélis marchait aux côtés de Mick. Le groupe se divisa en deux pour le reste de la journée. Et ce petit manège recommença encore et encore, à mesure que les semaines défilèrent. Ce que la Reine Hess ne manqua pas de remarquer.

 

Avec le temps, elle devint de plus en plus acariâtre. Elle avait fait appel au machiavélique Crowley pour qu'il lui prête main forte dans son plan. L'homme savait utiliser la magie noire à des fins personnelles et c'était tout ce dont la Reine Hess désirait...

**…**

Arthur et Aélis devaient dormir ensemble. Seulement dormir. Ils n'avaient rien le droit de faire avant la nuit de noces. Pourtant, ce simple partage de lit perturba la jeune fille. Déjà, parce qu'Arthur était son plus fidèle ami et cela lui sembla étrange de coucher près de lui. Mais aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt l'épouser. Hors, même si elle l'appréciait beaucoup, elle n'en était pas amoureuse.

Et lui non plus. Il faisait bonne figure devant elle pour la détendre et l'aider. Et surtout pour satisfaire la volonté de sa propre mère. Il aimait bien Aélis, mais pas d'une façon amoureuse.

Pourtant, comprenant qu'ils n'auraient pas le choix, les deux jeunes gens avaient échangé leur premier baiser ensemble. Cela leur parut incohérent et illogique. Ils pensaient qu'ils devaient simplement s'y habituer.

La Reine Hess poussait toujours plus Arthur pour qu'il puisse prouver son amour à la jeune fille. Ainsi, un autre matin routinier au château de Kendricks, Arthur et Aélis descendirent ensemble dans les jardins pour rejoindre Antonia et Mick. Au moment où ils allaient chacun se séparer dans leur groupe respectif, Arthur se pencha vers Aélis pour l'embrasser. Cette dernière, gêné, tendit sa joue au lieu de sa bouche. Arthur déposa donc ses lèvres sur sa joue rosie par cette intimidation, puis il partit avec Antonia. Aélis se tourna vers Mick, qui avait baissé les yeux devant cette scène. Lui aussi savait que ses deux amis devaient se marier. Hors, jusqu'à présent, aucun d'eux n'avaient montré quelques égards l'un envers l'autre. Pourtant, ce simple geste provoqua une peine immense à l'intérieur de Mick. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il se sentit très triste tout à coup.

Lui et elle marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la rivière Fergus, qui séparait les Royaumes en deux. Ils s'assirent sur un nid de mousse, écoutant le clapotis de l'eau. Mick se mura dans le silence. Silence pesant qu'Aélis désirait briser une bonne fois, en demandant.

\- Mick, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Rougissant, il baissa les yeux et se mit à arracher la mousse en face de lui pour occuper ses mains. Il bégaya une réponse presque inintelligible.

\- Oui... Non... Je... C'est juste que... Je n'avais pas... Je n'ai toujours pas intégré le fait que tu vas te marier avec Arthur...

\- Oh... Je te rassure, moi non plus...

Elle baissa la tête à son tour et Mick en profita pour se tourner vers elle et l'observer avec admiration. Le cœur battant la chamade, il demanda avec peine.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Toujours les yeux fixés vers le sol, elle secoua la tête et avoua.

\- Pas comme ça. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Mais je ne l'aime pas.

Sans interpréter pourquoi, Mick se sentit soulagé. Il souffla un coup et questionna à nouveau avec tristesse.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu veux l'épouser ?

Aélis haussa les épaules.

\- C'était la dernière volonté de ma mère. Et puis, ce mariage unira nos deux Royaumes. Je ne peux pas gouverner seule le mien. Pas à mon âge et pas sans un Roi. Tu sais, les Princes, il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans le Monde et Arthur est très gentil.

À nouveau, Mick baissa la tête pour murmurer.

\- Tu dois forcément épouser un Prince ?

\- Pour le Royaume, oui.

Malgré la boule dans sa gorge, il posa sa dernière question.

\- Et pas pour le Royaume ?

Aélis se tourna vers lui. Il scrutait le sol avec malaise. Elle admira ses traits : sa peau blanche, ses cheveux bruns en batailles, ses yeux magiques, puis elle avoua tout haut.

\- Pour moi, tu veux dire ? Non. Si ce n'était pas pour Lawrence, je n'épouserais pas de Prince. Et encore moins Arthur.

**…**

Après ces révélations, Mick et Aélis se rapprochèrent tous deux. Jamais en allant plus loin que la loi le permettait. Mick savait qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas terminer un jour avec la jeune fille. Il n'en avait déjà pas le statut et ne pouvait rivaliser avec le mariage arrangé. Pourtant, elle et lui se retrouvèrent toujours, tous les deux, s'énamourant en cachette sans pouvoir s'avouer quoi que se soit.

De son côté, Antonia avait elle aussi le béguin pour quelqu'un : Arthur. Le jeune homme lui-même n'était pas insensible aux charmes d'Antonia. Il aimait se promener avec elle, il aimait la façon dont elle s'apprêtait parfaitement bien pour sortir. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et lui avec sa carrure musclé en imposait aussi. Ils formèrent, pour ainsi dire, le magnifique et parfait petit couple. Pourtant, ils savaient tous d'eux que leur amour était illusoire.

**…**

Pendant que la Reine Hess dînait avec Crowley dans sa pièce personnelle, les quatre jeunes adultes mangèrent ensemble, dans le grand salon du château. Les domestiques leur apportaient les plats dans le calme et la bonne humeur. La conversation allait bon train. Arthur et Aélis, côte à côte, faisaient face à Mick et Antonia. Pourtant, sous la table, Arthur frôlait le pied d'Antonia, tandis que Mick fixait Aélis avec un regard rempli d'amour et d'espoir. Regard qu'Arthur intercepta très facilement. Il tourna sa tête vers sa future femme et découvrit qu'elle aussi, regardait Mick avec ce même air amoureux. Il comprit surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ce voile-là dans ses yeux pour lui-même. Le cœur d'Arthur se serra. Il venait d'apprendre le mal qui rongeait son groupe d'amis si soudé. Et ce mal-là pouvait disparaître en annulant simplement le mariage.

**…**

Avant de partir se coucher, Arthur passa à la salle de bains. En sortant avec des vêtements légers pour dormir, il croisa sa mère dans le couloir. La Reine Hess, plus hautaine que jamais, héla son fils.

\- Arthur, mon garçon, je voulais justement m'entretenir avec toi.

Toujours intimidé par la sévérité de la matriarche, il répondit seulement.

\- Mère ?

Elle se posta devant lui.

\- Mon conseillé Crowley et moi-même avons décidé d'avancer la date du mariage.

Arthur reçut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Le souffle coupé, la Reine en profita pour rajouter.

\- Cela n'a que trop duré. Il est temps pour nos deux Royaumes d'officiellement s'unir. Je te laisse annoncer la nouvelle à ta future femme... Oh, bien sûr, vous ne devez rien faire avant la nuit de noces, mais...

Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu peux quand même lui donner un avant-goût de ce qui l'attend. Histoire qu'elle soit plus encline à bientôt se marier.

Elle ricana et partit dans sa chambre en laissant Arthur interloqué au milieu du corridor.

**…**

Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le lit, Aélis était tranquillement en train de lire. Maintenant qu'Arthur était là, elle éteignit la bougie de son côté et posa l'ouvrage sur sa table de nuit. Le jeune homme, intimidé, se glissa sous les couvertures. Le cœur au bord de l'infarctus, il se pencha vers elle pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Ne s'attendant absolument pas à cela, Aélis se raidit et recula.

\- Arthur, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Penaud, il bégaya.

\- Je... Ma mère a avancé la date du mariage.... J'aimerais seulement que tu sois moins triste et moins angoissé... Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te forcer.

Il s'assit de son côté et Aélis le considéra avec compassion.

\- C'est gentil.

Arthur tourna sa tête vers elle, sa mine abattue lui serra le cœur. Contre toute attente, et surtout contre les ordres de sa mère, il dit à Aélis.

\- Part le rejoindre.

Choquée, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Pardon ? De qui tu parles ?

\- De Mick.

Aélis baissa la tête de honte, mais Arthur continua.

\- Je vois bien comment tu le regardes... Tu es mon amie et jamais je ne voudrais te faire du mal. Quoi que puisse en penser ma mère. Part le rejoindre, Aélis.

Au début, elle ne bougea pas. Puis, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Arthur pour l'enlacer amicalement, en signe de remerciement. Ensuite, elle quitta la chambre avec sa bougie qu'elle ralluma pour se diriger vers le couloir.

 

Elle toqua à la porte de Mick. Le garçon mit quelques secondes pour lui ouvrir et il fut très surpris de voir la Princesse sur le seuil.

\- Aélis ? Tout va bien ?

Il semblait réellement inquiet. Pourtant, Aélis sourit en avouant.

\- Oui. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Mick lui ouvrit la porte et la jeune fille entra pour la première fois dans la chambre du jeune homme.

**…**

Arthur n'avait pas encore annoncé à sa mère que le mariage serait annulé, qu'il ne voudrait jamais forcer Aélis à l'épouser. De toute façon, la Reine était introuvable. Tout comme Crowley. Alors Arthur passa la journée avec Antonia, se promenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre le long de la rivière Fergus.

Aélis et Mick se retrouvèrent en cachette derrière les jardins. La fille courut dans les bras de son amant, avec sa robe de soie qui virevoltait dans le vent. Elle voyait pour la première fois Mick sourire lorsqu'elle l’enlaça avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Ils restèrent tous d'eux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangeant des baisers lorsqu'une personne les surprit.

La Reine Hess resta dans l'ombre des arbres, avec à ses côtés le diabolique Crowley. Et lorsqu'elle découvrit sa future belle-fille dans les bras de ce minable orphelin qu'Arthur avait pris comme conseillé, une colère noire s'empara de la femme et elle fit un signe de tête à Crowley. Il comprit ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

 

Le soir chacun se prépara dans sa chambre pour le repas traditionnel. Cependant, au moment où Aélis descendit les marches pour se diriger vers le salon, Crowley lui coupa le passage en ordonnant avec son étrange accent.

\- Princesse Aélis, je viens de la part de la Reine Hess, je dois vous emmener d'urgence quelque part. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Un peu perturbé, Aélis obéit. Durant le trajet, en suivant Crowley, elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Lorsqu'elle comprit que l'homme descendait dans les cachots. Aélis releva sa robe pour ne pas que la soie ne touche le sol crasseux et humide. Elle regarda où elle mettait les pieds, de ce fait elle ne comprit qu'au dernier moment que Crowley venait de s'arrêter devant une cellule. Il l'ouvrit par magie en claquant seulement des doigts. Puis, l'homme attrapa la jeune fille violemment pour la jeter dans la prison en refermant les grilles de métal derrière elle. Il ricana en quittant les geôles alors qu'Aélis se jeta sur les barreaux en hurlant.

\- Non ! Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Mais Crowley était déjà parti et une voix derrière la fille la fit sursauter.

\- Aélis ?

Elle se tourna et découvrit Mick derrière elle. Heureuse de retrouver son amant, elle se jeta dans ses bras en murmurant.

\- Mick ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- C'est la Reine qui m'a enfermé ici, tout à l'heure.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Ainsi, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mick la serra fort et ferma les yeux, priant intérieurement que tout puisse bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre.

**…**

Antonia et Arthur se retrouvèrent au salon pour le dîner, attendant Aélis et Mick. Pourtant, ce fut la Reine Hess et Crowley qui apparurent. Antonia se raidit face à ces présences tandis qu'Arthur leur jeta un regard interrogateur en demandant.

\- Mère ? Où sont Mick et Aélis ?

La Reine s'assit à côté de son fils et avec son éternel air hautain elle avoua.

\- Aélis se prépare pour demain. Le mariage aura lieu et elle est d'accord pour t'épouser. Mick sera ton témoin. Et, tu sais ce que l'on dit, ça porte malheur de voir la mariée avant le mariage. Alors tu ne les reverras que demain pour la cérémonie.

Antonia et Arthur se jetèrent un regard complice et anxieux. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qu'il se tramait.

**…**

Mick et Aélis passèrent la nuit dans leur cellule, s'allongeant sur le lit de paille dans un coin contre les murs humides et gris. Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se rassurer et se tenir au chaud dans le froid de la prison. Ils entendaient sempiternellement les prisonniers juste à côté. Devant les geôles, se tenait un chien à quatre pattes avec les clefs des cellules autour du cou. Ainsi, les détenus voisins remuaient sans cesse un os en dehors de leurs barreaux pour tenter de faire venir l'animal. Mais ledit animal était conditionné pour ne pas bouger d'un pouce, ne servant qu'à narguer les captifs dans leurs cellules. Et pourtant, chacun essayait encore et encore de l'attirer. En vain.

Au bout d'un long moment, les deux amoureux finirent par s'endormir.

Pour finalement se faire réveiller avec fracas le lendemain matin. La Reine Hess et Crowley se tenaient devant la cellule en les toisant de haut. Aélis se leva et s'écria.

\- Reine Hess, vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir prisonnière ! Je représente le Royaume de Lawrence, si jamais je...

\- Épargne-moi tes pauvres menaces, ma fille. Tu étais promise à mon héritier et voilà qu'hier, je te vois le tromper avec cet orphelin.

Elle jeta un regard noir vers Mick, qu'elle toisa avec dégoût en rajoutant, à son intention.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Toi et ta tentatrice de sœur jumelle qui a mis le grappin sur mon fils. Que ce soit clair, elle et toi, vous ne représentez rien pour moi. Arthur doit se marier avec Aélis pour que je puisse gouverner le Royaume de Lawrence.

Aélis, déjà vexé pour Mick des paroles en son encontre, tiqua en entendant la dernière phrase.

\- Pardon ? Ce mariage devait uniquement lier les deux Royaumes, il n'a jamais été question que vous preniez le mien !

La Reine se mit à rire.

\- Le « tien » ? Ma pauvre enfant, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté ce mariage grotesque, c'était uniquement pour faire main basse sur Lawrence. Mon fils aurait été le Roi des deux contrées, parce que, qui voudrait d'une pauvre orpheline à la tête d'un Royaume ? Seule, tu es inutile. Mais, une fois marié à mon fils, j'aurai pu me servir de toi... Si seulement tu n'étais pas tomber amoureuse de ce pauvre Mick...

Aélis jeta un regard triste vers Mick, avant de crier avec véhémence contre la Reine.

\- Arthur est mon meilleur ami et jamais je ne l'épouserais !

Hess se mit à rire et une personne inconnue entra dans les cachots. Elle ressemblait, à s'y méprendre à la Reine. D'ailleurs, cette dernière expliqua.

\- Voici ma jeune sœur. Elle vient d'un autre Royaume, mais elle accepte volontiers de m'aider dans mon plan... Tu vois Aélis, tu n'as pas besoin d'épouser mon fils...

La jeune fille allait demander ce que cela signifiait, lorsque la Reine recula pour laisser la place à Crowley en face de la cellule.

\- Nous allons te remplacer par une sœur jumelle.

Il ricana et attrapa la sœur pour la placer à côté de lui. Puis, il claqua des doigts et une magie étrange enveloppa Aélis dans la geôle. Le tourbillon brillant passa d'elle pour ensuite arriver sur l'autre Hess. Aélis remarqua alors que ses vêtements avaient changé. Terminé la belle robe bleue et blanche de soie, elle portait désormais une guenille marron avec seulement une bretelle qui tenait et des trous dans le bas de sa tenue. Pendant ce temps, la tornade magique encercla l'autre femme et sa tunique se transforma en magnifique robe de mariée. D'un blanc pur, avec de la dentelle fine, une superbe couronne et un long volant. Mais, le plus atroce de tout, était qu'elle affichait désormais le visage d'Aélis. Une parfaite jumelle, en effet. La fille cria derechef contre la Reine.

\- Vous allez faire marier votre fils à sa propre tante ?!

Ce fut la tante en question qui répondit.

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Crowley sourit et rajouta.

\- Oh, j'ai failli oublier, tu n'as pas la même voix qu'Aélis.

Le diabolique personnage sortit alors un petit flacon de verre de sa poche sombre et jeta un sort dessus. Une main fantasmagorique rutilante se dirigea vers la gorge d'Aélis. Elle passa au travers et en ressortit en tenant une boule luminescente. Crowley ricana lorsque la petite boule se déposa dans sa fiole. Il vissa le bouchon et suspendit l'objet à une chaîne d'or pour la passer autour du cou de la tante, alors qu'Aélis posa ses mains sur son propre cou, comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle tenta pourtant d’émettre un son, sans succès. Mick la prit dans ses bras et hurler au trio en face d'eux.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ?!

La tante répondit avec la voix d'Aélis.

\- Je suis devenue elle, rien de plus.

La jeune fille regarda son reflet avec angoisse et tristesse. La Reine Hess rappela une dernière chose.

\- Crowley, c'est à votre tour.

Il gloussa en claquant des doigts. Cette fois-ci, le tourbillon magique encercla Mick pour se diriger ensuite vers le démon. Mick se retrouva lui aussi affublé de vieux vêtements troués et trop grands, tandis que Crowley prenait petit à petit l'apparence du jeune homme avec une tenue somptueuse digne d'un témoin de mariage. Le faux Mick railla néanmoins.

\- Désolé, petit, moi je préfère garder ma voix. La tienne est vraiment trop ridicule.

Il rit de plus belle puis la Reine termina.

\- Bon, si vous êtes prêts, nous avons un mariage qui nous attend...

Aélis voulut crier, avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne le pouvait plus. Les trois imposteurs quittèrent les cachots en laissant les deux amoureux pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**…**

Antonia aida Arthur pour ajuster son costume. Elle était déjà vêtue de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, pourtant une tristesse évidente déformait son visage lorsqu'elle demanda.

\- Je croyais qu'Aélis ne voulait pas t'épouser, pourquoi a-t-elle changé d'avis ?

C'était également la question que se posait le futur marié. Il secoua la tête et avoua.

\- Aucune idée. Je ne comprends pas. Elle aime Mick, c'est évident. Et il est amoureux d'elle depuis que nous sommes enfants. Quelque chose m'échappe aussi. Ce n'est pas normal.

Antonia scruta Arthur avec angoisse.

\- Tu crois qui leur ai arrivé quelque chose ? Je sais que ta mère est une personne très froide, mais tu penses qu'elle pourrait avoir découvert l'amour entre Mick et Aélis, et... Qu'elle aurait fait quelque chose contre eux ?

Arthur baissa les yeux en admettant.

\- J'avoue que j'y ai songé, oui. Si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent...

Antonia tiqua. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et répliqua presque avec ordre.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais les chercher. Toi, tu dois assister au mariage mais essayes de faire traîner les choses, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça. Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre en se regardant amoureusement. N'y tenant plus, Antonia se jeta sur les lèvres d'Arthur en l'enlaçant autour du cou. Il posa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille tout en échangeant leur premier baiser avec passion. Lorsque enfin ils reprirent leur respiration, la fille admit.

\- Je t'aime, Arthur. Et mon frère aime Aélis. Nous devons remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça avant que ta mère ne commette l’irréparable.

De nouveau, Arthur acquiesça. Antonia déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et quitta la chambre en disant.

\- Je vais fouiller ce satané château pour retrouver mon frère et Aélis. Arrange-toi pour repousser le mariage.

Il mit du temps pour retrouver ses esprits.

**…**

Le mariage commença et toute la haute société du Monde se retrouva présente dans l'immense salle de bal pour unir les deux héritiers. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Arthur lorsqu'il aperçut Aélis dans sa magnifique robe de mariée, tenant un bouquet de fleurs blanches entre ses mains. Et il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il repéra Mick, dans la foule devant l'autel. Sa mère la Reine arriva vers lui, bien apprêtée elle aussi, elle souriait d'une étrange façon, lorsqu'elle murmura à son fils.

\- Enfin Arthur, tu vas devenir Roi et gouverner sur les deux Royaumes.

Interloqué, il bégaya.

\- Les... Deux... ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Mère, Aélis a son...

\- Aélis est en face de toi et elle est prête à tout t'offrir. Alors, souris et dit « oui ».

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il n'osa rien faire. Pourtant, il devait retarder ce mariage. Il avait confiance en Antonia, elle seule pouvait encore sauver cette journée.

 

La jeune fille courait à travers les couloirs du château, tenant sa robe remontée des deux mains pour être plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements. Elle commença par fouiller toutes les chambres, les cuisines, même la pièce de Hess et le Donjon de Crowley. Aucune trace de son frère ou d'Aélis. À bout de souffle, mais n'ayant pas terminé ses recherches, elle descendit enfin dans les cachots, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre. Elle arriva haletante devant les geôles lorsqu'elle découvrit dans celle du fond Mick et Aélis l'un contre l'autre, assis sur un parterre de paille. L'adrénaline lui permit de courir une dernière fois jusqu'à eux. Mick s'écria en voyant sa sœur.

\- Toni ! Oh, mais... Comment tu... ?

\- Peu importe. Où sont les clefs ?

Mick montra le chien du doigt et Antonia se dirigea vers lui pour lui décrocher le trousseau de son cou. Elle mit quelques minutes pour trouver la clef qui ouvrait la cellule des amoureux. Mick et Aélis se levèrent et attendirent patiemment avec espoir. Une fois les barreaux ouverts, Antonia se jeta dans les bras de Mick et Aélis en leur racontant dans les grandes lignes les derniers événements. Aélis voulut parler, en oubliant de nouveau qu'elle ne le pouvait toujours pas. Avec tristesse, Mick narra à son tour ce que la Reine leur avait fait. Lorsque Antonia comprit qu'Arthur allait épouser sa tante sans le savoir, une colère noire s'empara d'elle. Alors, elle se mit à crier tout en relevant sa robe pour quitter cet abject endroit.

\- Il est hors de question que mon futur mari épouse sa sorcière de tante !

Mick et Aélis sourirent aux mots « futur mari » et suivirent à leur tour Antonia loin des cachots.

**…**

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois en courant dans la grande salle de réception. Antonia découvrit Arthur qui se tenait en face de la fausse Aélis, elle hurla alors.

\- Arrêtez tout !

Les invités se retournèrent vers elle, à bout de souffle. Même Arthur fut choqué, surtout lorsqu'il vit Aélis et Mick derrière Antonia. Perplexe, il tourna sa tête vers la mariée, lui lâchant les mains et recula d'un pas en murmurant.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que... ?

La Reine accourut vers son fils sur l'autel en criant à son tour.

\- Arthur ! Termine cette fichue cérémonie !

Le garçon passa son regard de la Reine, à ses amis qui arrivèrent en traversant la nef à pas rapides. Cependant, avant d'arriver jusqu'au bout, Crowley déguisé en Mick se jeta sur son double. Aélis voulut crier sans y parvenir. Arthur accourut vers ses amis, malgré les revendications de sa mère. La fausse mariée suivit Arthur à son tour, pour mettre son double à elle hors d'état de nuire.

Les invités prirent peur et la plupart coururent vers la sortie tandis que les autres souhaitaient profiter du spectacle.

Arthur se mit en colère et grâce à son imposante force physique, il commença par distribuer quelques crochets du droit aux gardes du corps qui se jetaient sur ses amis. Ensuite, il aida Mick en enlevant Crowley au-dessus de lui. Le démon était en train d'étrangler le jeune homme, allongé sur le sol. Arthur réussit à le mettre K.O et sans son éveil, sa magie se dissipa. Crowley reprit sa forme initiale, ainsi que sa tante, qui se battait avec Aélis. La jeune fille découvrit d'ailleurs le collier que la sœur de la Reine portait autour du cou. Elle l'arracha d'une main ferme avant de violemment l'écraser sur le sol. La petite boule rutilante se dirigea vers sa gorge et Aélis put enfin récupérer sa voix. Elle cria et la première chose qu'elle prononça fut.

\- MICK !

Son amant se releva en vitesse et se jeta sur la mariée avec l'aide d'Arthur. À eux deux, ils purent l’assommer. Pendant ce temps, Antonia bataillait avec la Reine. Hess sortit un couteau caché dans sa manche et se jeta sur la fille. Qui réussit tant bien que mal à maintenir le bras de la Reine au-dessus d'elle pour ne pas se faire poignarder. Lorsque Arthur découvrit ce spectacle, son estomac se noua et son cœur rata un battement. Il se mit à hurler en courant vers les deux femmes.

\- MÈRE ! NON !

La lame se rapprocha d'Antonia dont les forces s'épuisaient. Arthur arriva juste à temps pour attraper la Reine et lui faire lâcher prise. Hess devenait folle, rien ne se passait comme prévu et elle ne voulait pas terminer la bataille. Elle affronta son fils pour essayer encore de tuer ses amis, mais il l'en empêcha en tenant son bras armé en l'air.

De son bras libre, la Reine agrippa Antonia pour la coller contre elle, essayant de l'assassiner une dernière fois. Arthur put faire dévier la trajectoire de la lame, mais cette dernière se planta dans la poitrine de Hess. Sous le choc, elle lâcha tout, y comprit Antonia qui en profitant pour se dégager. Arthur prit sa mère dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe par terre. Il vit le sang couler de la plaie et s'écraser contre le sol. La Reine tourna son visage vers son fils.

\- Arthur... Je ne veux pas mourir...

\- Oh, mère, pourquoi avez-vous fait tout ça ?

Elle posa sa main maculée de sang sur le visage du garçon en avouant sans mentir.

\- Pour le pouvoir, mon fils. Je voulais arracher le Royaume de Lawrence des mains de la petite orpheline pour te l'offrir et pour qu'à nous deux, nous ayons le contrôle sur tout.

Arthur sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais voulu de ça ! Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin !

La Reine voulut répondre, mais elle poussa son dernier soupir dans les bras de son enfant.

**…**

Mick et Aélis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Antonia un peu plus long, regardèrent la scène avec des yeux brillants d'émotions. Certes, aucun d'eux n'aimait la Reine, mais la peine de leur ami les attrista quand même.

 

La Reine fut enterrée deux jours plus tard. Les deux Royaume vinrent rendre leur dernier hommage. Quelques semaines après ce tragique événement, Arthur annonça son mariage avec Antonia. Quant à Aélis, elle annonça son mariage avec Mick. Et peu importait à la Princesse et au Prince si les amants qu'ils avaient choisi n'avaient pas de sang Royal. D'ailleurs, le peuple le comprit très bien.

Crowley et la sœur de Hess furent arrêtés. Le démon eut ses pouvoirs bridé avant d'être jeté aux geôles, jouant à son tour avec l'os pour attirer ce fichu chien avec les clefs autour du cou.

 

Désormais, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent tous orphelins et orphelines. Cependant, ensemble, ils purent se créer une nouvelle famille. Au-delà du sang, au-delà de leur lien avec le Puits des Vœux. Le Royaume de Kendricks, gouverné par la Reine Antonia et le Roi Arthur, était enfin jumelé au Royaume de Lawrence, dirigé par la Reine Aélis et le Roi Mick.

Le quatuor se retrouva le plus souvent possible pour rester uni et en famille.

 

Ainsi, ils vécurent tous heureux et eurent chacun une ribambelle d'enfants, bénis à leurs tours par le Puits des Vœux.

 

**…**

**…**

 

Puis, je me suis réveillée.

 

**…**

**…**

 

 

**THE END**

 

 

 

_(Cette illustration n'est pas de moi)_


End file.
